


Wait for You Always

by atlas_white



Category: Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_white/pseuds/atlas_white
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was terribly quiet, that evening. There was a very light breeze, causing the trees outside to rustle softly, and off in the distance, cars could be heard. But that was all the sound there was, at least to anyone but Captain Haddock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for You Always

 

_Captain Haddock & Tintin - Wait for You Always_

  It was terribly quiet, that evening. There was a very light breeze, causing the trees outside to rustle softly, and off in the distance, cars could be heard. But that was all the sound there was, at least to anyone but Captain Haddock.

  The sun was just starting to set, and the light from the window colored the whole room in soft orange hues. It was just about the only color in this awful hospital.

  Captain Haddock sighed, and leaned closer to Tintin's sleeping form, listening only to the sound of his breathing. It was quiet, and a little strained. But he looked so peaceful, so distanced from the terrible events that brought him here. It was comforting.

   Oh, Tintin would be alright. He _had_ to. Haddock couldn't even imagine anything else. Couldn't imagine the damage being too great. Couldn't imagine life without him.

  At some point, he'd moved from his seat by the bed to the floor on his knees. He'd taken Tintin's slender fingers in his hand and he held them gently, running his thumb over the youth's palm.

  This time, it was pretty bad. Tintin had gotten involved with the Bordurians again, and this time, they'd gotten the upper hand. Haddock had sure he'd felt his heart stop dead for at least a few beats, when he'd heard the shots ring out, _seen_ the young reporter fall from the wall he'd been running across like a bird hit with a stone, and disappear from sight.

  Haddock bit his lip, closed his eyes for just a moment. He released Tintin's hand and stood up carefully, then leaned over the bed. He ran his hand lightly through Tintin's ginger hair, then gently kissed his forehead. The youth's eyelids twitched in reponse; maybe he felt the kiss in his dreams.

  The bandaged wounds were hidden under the sheet pulled up to Tintin's shoulders. The youth just looked asleep, peaceful and comforting.

  Captain Haddock pulled himself up onto the bed next to him, carefully arranging himself on the sheet, his back poorly balanced just over the edge. Right now, it was more important that his Tintin had room, that he wouldn't agitate any of the sleeping youth's wounds. That he could lay next to him and keep him safe.

  Maybe he couldn't stop the lad from running off and fighting Bordurian soldiers and international gangsters and what-have-you. But fortunately, he wasn't there to make him stop. He was there to take care of him. It wasn't easy, but he wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world.

  --

  The moon peered down through the window, and the sky was only just starting to lighten. In the distance, cars could just barely be heard. More closely, a hushed snoring could be heard.

  Tintin's eyes slowly fluttered open, and after a moment, adjusted to the low light. The first thing he saw was the sleeping face of his Captain, curled on his side on the bed in a position that didn't look all that comfortable.

  Tintin smiled lovingly, if sleepily. He shifted, and despite the terrible soreness and weakness he felt, he took hold of the Captain's sweater and pulled him further onto the bed and to himself with what little strength he could still muster. Feeling the tug, the sailor groaned and shifted obligingly along with it.

  Satisfied, Tintin curled against the Captain's front, breathing in his scent. He hardly even noticed that the quiet snoring had stopped.

  "You were waiting for me." He whispered.

  Slowly-- _tentatively_ \-- Haddock's broad arms slid up to hold Tintin, gently but firmly, protective but mindful of his injuries. Tintin smiled even more warmly, and tipped his head back to meet the Captain's eyes.

  "Always." Captain Haddock's voice rumbled next to him.

  "Always." Tintin confirmed softly. ☆

 


End file.
